


To love

by cloudy_icarus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Noiz' Bad End, Noiz-centric, POV Second Person, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_icarus/pseuds/cloudy_icarus
Summary: Noiz muses about love.
Relationships: Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 5





	To love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize in advance if you find a few typos here and there. Feedback is very much appreciated!   
> I hope you enjoy this little drabble that I made c:

What does it mean to love? Is it a darkness that embraces you in a bubble? Is it a farewellthat never leaves your lips?

Is it a pair of honey-like-eyes gazing into yours? Is it the way his voice murmurs your name?

Perhaps, love has a flavor. Maybe it tastes bitter and shameful, like a badly delivered insult.

Is love to hurt? To cut, to scream, to tear skin apart?

Is love red? Red like the blood that falls from his lips?

Maybe love is the burn in your chest and the tears in his eyes.

Love… Is love _him_? Is love his eyes, his voice, his blood?

Noiz’ eyes gazed into Aoba’s bruised, bloodied body. A chill ran down his spine.

Yes, this must be love.


End file.
